


2012

by outphan



Series: The First Ten Years of Dan and Phil [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012 Era (Phandom), Fluff, Las Vegas, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Dan and Phil waking up in Las Vegas, after Dan's 21st birthday.





	2012

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad

Their room is high up, but they still hear the cars and their loud horns on the street below them. Dan stretches a bit as he starts waking up. He slowly opens his eyes and sees their hotel room basking in the warm morning sunlight. Phil is right next to him, still soundly asleep.

21\. If you told 16-year-old Dan that after he turns 21, he would be in Las Vegas, in a luxurious hotel room, in a comfy bed with the love of his life next to him… That Dan was alone, down and he was beyond scared. Scared of others, scared of himself, scared of his sexuality. This Dan, while he’s not fully happy, he’s got his bad thoughts and dark places, he’s in a better place now. While he still hasn’t figured himself out, while he’s still working on himself, he can’t help but feel lucky. Five years have passed since then, since his lowest point, when things were rough and people were extremely mean. Now, he’s in love and he’s loved. So yeah, he’s lucky to be here.

People still want to have a look into his private life, trying to get information and details he's not ready to share, but he'd like to think he's better at handling it. He knows it might never get to a point where he can just... _be._ He knows there might not be a future where they're out, the fans know they're together. He's just not quite there yet. That's a big thing, something he has to first reconcile himself to a time when he can proudly and loudly say that yes, he's, in fact, gay. For too long, he heard that word as a bad thing, people were using it to hurt him. He needs to learn to accept and love that word. 

Phil stirs next to him and cuddles into Dan. The bad thoughts are gone from Dan's head as Phil presses his lips against his upper arm, exhaling as he drifts towards wakefulness as well.

Dan watches him for a bit. Sometimes, he feels sad about the fact that they’re not out. He wants people to see this side of Phil, the way he sees him, especially when they’re in bed and it’s too early or too late. Phil’s features are softened by the slumber he’s in, whatever animal he’s petting in his dreams. There’s a faint, almost phantom-like smile playing on his lips. He looks beautiful. So beautiful.

“Don’t look,” Phil whispers, further burrowing his face into Dan. “Trying to sleep.”

Dan raises his hand and brushes his fingers through Phil’s hair. Phil melts into the touch, sighing contentedly. Dan realises this is his favourite part. The soft, happy love he feels for Phil.

Dan leans down and kisses Phil’s temple. “I’m hungry.”

Phil grunts softly and looks at him. He’s got a frown on, he’s extremely tired, but once his eyes actually focus on his boyfriend, he smiles. “I think that’s my line.”

“And how does it feel that I’m using it against you?”

Phil doesn’t reply, instead, he somehow manages to pull Dan even closer. His hands are on his lower back, playing this the elastic of the underwear Dan’s wearing. Dan would roll his eyes if he wasn’t so entertained by the idea of an early morning and a rather sleepy quickie.

“Betrayed.”

“Now you know how I feel when you steal my cereal.”

Phil chuckles. “Touche.”

Dan’s fingers continue to brush Phil’s hair, even when Phil starts kissing his chest. He sighs. He loves Phil’s lips on his body, whether sex is at the end of the road or not. He loves the worship and adoration he gets and it’s not even kinky.

“Are you happy?” Dan asks. He doesn’t even know what prompted that.

“So very happy,” Phil promises with a smile. “Are you?”

“I am, yeah. I know this isn’t my birthday, but still, it’s the loveliest of them all.”

“I’m glad, Dan.” Phil runs his finger along Dan’s clavicle and then down his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Phil kisses him softly and for some reason, Dan feels like he’s 21 and he’s in Vegas, but he also feels like he’s 18 and they’re on the Ferris wheel in Manchester and this is their first kiss.

When Phil’s hand takes his hand, squeezing his fingers, he knows the question and he knows Phil knows the answer. It’s a silent prompt, unspoken because it’s unnecessary. They spend so much time together that they know every single vibration, touch, movement of the other person and know what it means.

Dan wants to spend the rest of his life with Phil. It’s not even a question, it’s a fact they both know. He wants to spend the rest of his time left on this planet with Phil by his side, getting to know him, loving him, treasuring him. 

He wants to be 30 and in their forever home, repainting the living room because the colour is just not right.

He wants to be 40, taking their dog for a walk with their kid who keeps jumping into puddles and that’s okay because she’s wearing wellies. 

He wants to be 50 and have a freak out because their eldest just announced that he accidentally knocked a girl up.

He wants to be 60, sitting on a beach somewhere in Spain, walking down memory lane, looking back at the four decades they’ve spent together.

He wants to be 70 and have their granddaughter’s drawing up on the wall because she’s so talented.

He wants this. He wants all of it. He wants a life with Phil. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com)
> 
> if you liked the fic, you can like/reblog it [here](https://outphan.tumblr.com/post/188307614339/2012)!


End file.
